


I Told Him

by rocks_have_feelings



Series: Peter Didn’t Tell Us [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sadness, Teen Pregnancy, Wade Meets Ben, You’ve All Been Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: Peter has been struggling with deciding when to tell Wade about the baby, and he guessed he would have to do it sometime.And sometime was now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! The time is upon us for Wade to finally get to find out about Ben! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!💙

Peter zoned back in, his head hurting just thinking about everything that happened with his aunt. But that was behind them, and everything ahead was nothing but sunshine and rainbows.

All he had to do was ignore the fact that eventually he’d have to go back to school and he had absolutely no idea what to do with Ben.

And that Ned and MJ have been bothering him to visit since he messaged them that he’d had Ben.

And the fact that Wade still didn’t know.

It was a hard fact that he wasn’t going to tell him, because telling him would be bad. It would be rash and uncalled for and Peter wouldn’t want some sixteen year old ruining his life. So he didn’t know how he could do that so Wade.

The older man had always been overly kind to him with nothing in return. He had shared his name and even after a lot of patrols he had told Peter everything. Well, a lot, he’d told him a lot about his life. All his old lovers, about his daughter…

Peter visibly frowned thinking about the poor girl, she was adorable from the time he’d met her. She had her hair in two pink tails and she thought he was the coolest thing and Wade had told her all about him.

But the Merc still didn’t have a good relationship with her, he still constantly doubted her being his. Always reverting back to how _nothing as ugly as him could make something as beautiful as her._ Peter was scared he’d deny Ben, say he wasn’t his because he had soft skin, that he wasn’t disfigured and he was normal, so he was in no way Wade’s-

“Peter? You with us?”

The teen snapped out of his fantasies of scared daydreaming and nodded, “sorry, I was thinking, I’m ready to play.” He grabbed his fold of cards, ready to put his fears aside to play Uno.

The day ended up being rather fun, he was getting less sore and sore everyday and slowly his opening was healing and closing. He was able to move more and help out with Ben more, which was something he was grateful he could do. Watching people do his job made him feel guilty and it would sicken him with the idea they’d tire of him.

It was a week, it had been about a week. One whole week with his little guy in the word. He never imagined that the week of Ben’s birth was going to go so well. He was pleasantly surprised to find it did.

He still had his family, they were still there and they were by his side and no matter what they would always be with him. He could count on them.

So on Sunday night he asked Pepper to watch Ben, he said he hadn’t seen Ned in a week and he wanted to get together with him for some good old roughhousing. Meaning he asked if they could go to an arcade.  
his  
Pepper had nodded and gladly took Ben, saying that it was important for him to keep relationships with peers.

He scampered off to his room once Pepper had agreed and taken the infant. The suit was right where he’d left it, tucked away at the bottom of a bin on his shelf. Somewhere no one dig through.

He never thought that he would get to go out at 10 pm with a baby, but life was agreeing with him right now and he was going to take advantage of it.

He stripped off his clothes and changed, hitting the button in the middle of his suit to have it succution itself to his skin. He grabbed his clothes and hid them in hamper just in case Tony was able to tell that he didn’t change his clothes into newer clothes but instead his Spider suit.

He made sure he had his web shooters and with that he opened the window and climbed out, making sure to shut it behind him. He had made that mistake before.

The place they used to always meet, the top of an old pizza shop. It was stupid and they had changed it time and time again before deciding on this pizza shop.

He let his webs carry him through the city, basking in the nighttime lights and the sound of cars on the roads. It was loud and peaceful at the same time. The night was perfect, totally clear so you could see the stars and the moon shining down on New York.

Peter landed on the platform, looking around as if something was going to come out and scare him. He walked around unsurly, he wasn’t even sure Wade would be there. After all it had been months, and Peter didn’t realize how selfish he was to expect him to still be waiting until he looked around and saw no one.

He heard the sound of a pipe falling and he turned to see a shadowy figure on another building off to the right. Fighting someone was not something he was desiring to do recently but this was apparently what he was going to be doing.

“All right, c’mon.”

The figure snickered and laughed, “aw Baby Boy, you wound me! How could you not know it’s me!”

The man jumped from the building next door to the one Peter was standing on, walking out of the darkness to show that he was indeed Wade Wilson.

His red suit was clear as day and seeing the real Deadpool in real life was making him 10x more nervous.

“Where’ve ya been, I’ve been waiting uhh, I don’t know…six months and I was starting to think you weren’t coming back, Spidey!” He let his legs drop from under him and he sat criss cross applesauce on the rooftop. He rocked back and forth in a childlike manner as he gasped, “am I finally going to get to find out where you’ve been for half a year?! Oh goodie!”

Peter felt his stomach flip and his eyes water behind his mask as more guilt set in. “I didn’t want to be gone that long…”

Wade shot right up, leaping until he was less than a foot away from Peter. “Of course you didn’t! After all who would want to leave me?!” He was twisting and turning his head as he laughed hollowly.

“I know I should’ve told you sooner, but I didn’t know how to say it and so I didn’t…but I’m here to tell you now.”

Wade groaned, “here we go, sob story, let me guess, someone died? _Gasp_ Petey did you die?!” He grabbed the younger boy’s head, feeling him up as if he was a ghost.

“Lay off, Wade. I’m trying to tell you…” he pushed his partner’s hands away from his face and grumbled under his breath. “Do you want me to tell you or not.”

“Maybe I’m going to go with or not! It’s not like you’d care! Do you know who had to be your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman? Friendly Neighborhood Deadpool is who. Which doesn’t in anyway go together so I hope for the both of us that you’re back to patrolling.”

“I am-“

“Great! Well, it looks like according to my Hello Kitty watch that I am free to go!” He raised his arm and motioned with his finger pointing behind him that he was going to dash.

“Wait-! Wade you can’t go!” Peter had stepped forward to make up the space difference Wade put between them when he moved backwards.

“And why exactly have I been glued to this spot?” He mocked.

“I- I had a baby…”

Wade stopped his slow approach of moving backwards to stand up straight. “You and your little lady friend? Huh, didn’t know. Must be fun!” Even without seeing his face Peter could hear the sarcasm and knew he had to act fast.

“He’s not MJ’s.”

Wade shuffled forward, hands on his hips as he cockily strutted. “Well then, enlighten me. Who’s your baby mama?”

“I- I am.”

Wade held in his sarcastic comment, “you?”

Peter nodded, “yeah, I don’t know what he’ll call me…but I’m his mom.”

Wade huh’d and tisked, scratching his head with his hand in an over exaggerated manor, the confusion rolling off of him.

“You lost me, Baby Boy.”

Peter stepped forward, a little timid over the fact he was finally telling Wade but the longer the older man didn’t freak out the more secure he felt.

“It was something with my mutation, and if I knew I would’ve had us use condoms. But I didn’t and now here we are…I wanted to tell you. I really did! But I second guessed myself and I didn’t tell you and then the longer I didn’t tell you the worse it got to tell you. And I’m just so sorry-“

“So, what I'm getting here is that you got pregnant, didn’t tell me, and then…what? Had the kid?” He was walking back and forth, holding up a finger each time for everything he listed.

Peter frowned, his mask concealing his concern. “Yeah…”

“Well, I wish you and your little scamp the best of times. Seeing as you’re on child rearing duties I assume you won’t be Spiderman anytime soon. But no need to thank me, happy to be apart of the Neighborhood watch team.

“Wade…” he didn’t want to sound whiny and pathetic, but in this situation that’s really all he felt.

“Probably a cute kid, and you and your adorable child can forget all about me and you two can live an amazing life with some future billionaire. That would be an interesting turn of events, but nothing other than a glow up from dating rags to riches-“

“STOP!” Peter didn’t want to yell, but with Wade’s babble over his future boyfriends and his life and everything that was supposed to happen without Wade in it made Peter distressed.

“I’m not marrying a billionaire, I’m not going to go and just live happily ever after! I don’t want that, and I’m not going to let you push me away.”

Wade gasped, “push you away?” He pointed to Peter and then to himself, moving closer at a threatening pace. “Me? Abandoning you? Oh that’s just hilarious. What about the last six months of me just sitting here, for hours, hoping you’d come back. I had started to think aliens had taken you! But no, it’s my fault, I’m trying to push you away.”

“If anything, Petey. It’s you who’s just not the most sharing of people. I only know your first name, haven’t told me your last yet! And when we fucked you didn’t even take off your mask. Am I supposed to think, hey, Wade, you’re being unreasonable when you do shit like that? I thought I was the one with body issues.”

Peter felt awful, his heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach was flipping as he kept himself from crying. He hated hormones and he hated Wade for making him like this.

“You want an act of devotion? Fine.” He hit the button and grabbed the edge of his mask, pulling it off until his face was completely uncovered. He was sure his hair looked a mess and his eyes were burning with unshed tears but he didn’t back down, he stared right into Wade’s masked eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m not lying and saying you’re the dad, I’m tired of you thinking you’re worthless, and- and I’m not going to accept no as an answer. You’re going to come back with me to my house and you’re going to have to deal with the fact that we have a baby. You- you can’t run away, Wade you can’t! I need you.” The tears had started to fall and he was starting to feel the weight of everything that had happened crush him. “I’m scared, and I need your help.”

“Peter-“

He looked up at the use of his real name, Wade never called him that, it was always a nickname, and he couldn’t tell if this change was a good one or a bad one.

“-you don’t want me in your kids life… I know you’re scared I’m going to do what I did to Ellie to your kid. But what I did to Ellie was _for_ Ellie. Sure, seeing such a beautiful child as her was hard to comprehend when she was half me. But after getting over the shock of finding out about her, I realized that I couldn’t be with her. She would be in danger-“

“You stopped killing people, you’re better now. And I don’t care if you don’t think you are. Just meet him, please just meet him.” He was biting his lip to keep from sobbing as his body jerked with his labored breaths.

“Peter I-“

“Parker.”

Wade raised an eyebrow, “huh?”

“Peter Parker, my name. I go to Midtown High School, I’m sixteen, my parents are dead and I live with my aunt, I’ve been staying with the Avengers for about two years and they know all about us and even my aunt and they’re fine with it and I’m- I’m begging you. Please meet him.”

Wade didn’t say anything, he just stood there, staring down at Peter. He eventually turned and walked the other way, shaking his head until he laughed, “I’m a pedophile, isn’t that great. I can add that to my resume.”

Peter hung his head in shame as he contemplated what he’d do next. He cried harder, disgusted with himself.

“Hey, Baby Boy. Don’t cry, alright?”

The teen looked up to see the other man closer to him than he was before. He had his hands up as if he could stop Peter’s tears by raising his arms.

“I can’t stop, I don’t want to-!” He was desperately wiping away his tears, the last thing he wanted to be doing was crying in front of Wade.

“It’s for the best…”

“Why? I don’t get it…” he didn’t like feeling so exposed, his face out in the open while Wade got to cover his.

“Who wants me for a father? Kid’s better off without me messing up his life.” He pulled back his suit so he could see his watch, his head shaking as he tisked, “you should be getting home teen mom.”

Peter huffed, “I’m not leaving until you’re coming with me.” He crossed his arms and straightened his stance. “Your bullshit excuse for not being there isn’t gonna cut it. If I could’ve had my mom and dad back, I would’ve. At any cost, even if their skin wasn’t perfect. He’s better off with you than without you.”

He seemed to be processing it, his mask staring back at Peter who was out of breath from his rant.

“I’m sorry, Petey.”

Peter’s eyes filled and he covered his face with his hands as he sobbed, turning his back on Wade in utter embarrassment. He heard footsteps and then nothing, his hypothesis correct when he glanced behind himself to find Wade gone.

He dropped to the ground and curled into a ball as he wailed, all his insecurities rushing forth at high speed to hit him. He was a mess of snot and tears and he felt his stomach lurch as if he was going to vomit.


	2. He Came Back

He stayed on the rooftop for half an hour, trying repeatedly to calm himself down. Taking in deep breaths and letting his pounding chest decrease was his best hope for being able to make the trip back home.

He knew it was much later than he wanted it to be, but after the argument and the crying and swinging from building to building and everything that had happened, he was ready to pass out.

Despite on entering and coming face to face with a royally pissed off Tony Stark, all he did was sigh and walk past him. This would later have sever repercussions, but he couldn’t be damned to listen to his _you were out late_ speech now that he was a _mom_.

He headed to the elevator and all the way to Pepper’s room, finding her relaxing on her bed with Ben fast asleep in her arms.

He pushed the door open for it to give a squeaky noise, making sure she saw him before he walked in. She turned and what looked to be a scolding face turned into a pitied one as she looked to his tear stricken cheeks, and his watery eyes.

“Peter…” he whispered, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked him over to make sure he was okay. “You’re in your suit, I thought you hung out with Ned.”

Peter hiccuped and shrugged, “I guess I didn’t…”

She slid off the bed and walked over to him, letting the young boy take hold of Ben, the baby nuzzled under his chin.

He hugged Ben closer, breathing in his newborn smell and sighing as more tears found his eyes. “I’ll tell you tomorrow” His voice cracked and he felt self conscious standing in front of Pepper in his suit with snot and tears mixing on his face.

She nodded, and let him leave silently, the walk back to his room was calm and quiet. Ben’s little breaths the only sound in the hallways.

He opened and closed his door behind him, trying to stay as quiet as he could. Lowering Ben into his crib was hard and he wished he could sleep with him next to him. But a big part of him was terrified he’d squish him in his sleep.

He fell onto his bed, curling in on himself as he cried. His head hurt outrageously and he felt like his insides were screaming at him to stop working. His heart didn’t want to beat, his lungs didn’t want to take in air, and his mind wanted to stop thinking.

But the most important thing he wanted to stop was that nauseous feeling in his stomach. He hated letting his anxieties spike but it was hard not to when he had been flat out rejected by the man he thought would never leave him.

He pulled the covers over himself, and huddled under the sheets. His room was completely dark and he hated it, always liking to have some kind of light on. But he didn’t want to move, he didn’t think he could will his muscles to clench and turning and reaching to turn on his lamp seemed near impossible at this point in time.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep even when he felt sick in all senses and his mind was rushing with thoughts and his stomach was flipping and god did it seem like the world was against him-

But he needed to sleep, so he let out a sigh and kept his eyes shut, forcing himself to rest.

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep, but he felt his tired body awake in the middle of the night and he wasn’t pleased. He felt heavy and sleepy, but something wasn’t right.

He didn’t hear crying, so it wasn’t Ben…

He looked over the bed to see if something was wrong with the boy when his eyes came face to face with an empty crib.

He sat up in alarm and looked around the room, terrified someone had broken in and taken his child. He blinked when he saw a figure in the corner, his spider senses hyping up his beating heart as he felt himself panic.

“Please don’t hurt him. Please.” His voice cracked and he had to force himself not to move. Anything from him that was deemed threatening could end up killing Ben.

“It’s me, Spidey.”

Peter blanched, his mouth shutting and his eyes left to stare at who he now knew was fucking Wade.

“Wade…what? What are you doing?! How did you find me?!” He was whisper yelling, trying to express his anger but not wake up everyone in the building.

“Followed you home Petey, wasn’t the hardest thing to do. You kinda just lead me here.” He rocking Ben back and forth, looking down occasionally to just glance at him.

“Why are you here? You made it clear, you don’t want us.” Peter crossed his arms and slid out of bed, walking over and standing in front of Wade.

“I’ll take my baby back, now.” He raised an eyebrow and motioned with his hand for the older man to hand over the kid.

Wade looked like he wanted to argue, which Peter found ridiculous considering just hours ago he was explaining how he couldn’t help raise Ben.

The teen shifted Ben in his arms and shhed him when he started to whimper. “It’s alright.” He tucked the newborn in tighter with his blanket, making sure he was snuggled in.

“So…what in the world are you doing here?”

Wade slumped against the wall, shrugging as if this was just something he always did. A part of his day that he figured he didn’t need to explain.

“I guess I wanted to meet him after all.” He chuckled but it was sad and his throat closed in causing his words to sound cracked. “I meant it, I don’t wanna ruin his life. But it doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there for him. I wanna be here so much, Petey.” His hands were closed into tight fists and he was looking down as if ashamed.

“You _can_ be here. No one is stopping you but yourself. If you- if I mean anything to you you’ll know that I want you here. Ben isn’t going to give a shit that his dad doesn’t look like everyone else. And you can be the one to tell him why, may it start out as a lie and go to the truth. Fine. You can tell him in your own time. But you have to be here if you’re gonna tell him.”

The room was quiet aside from the soft breathing from Ben and the occasional grunt and cry the baby would make.

Wade seemed to be processing everything, totally silent for the time being. Which in it of itself was strange. “How?”

“How?”

Peter shook his head and a crazed smile took his lips by surprise as he chuckled. “Fuckin’ how? Like all parents tell their kids about shit. You sit them down and say it. I’m not exactly going to be your average parent. You think I wanna talk about how teenage pregnancy isn’t the right ruote when it happened to me? Not to mention how he was actually born, that will be one hell of a conversation. But I’m going to have it with him, because that’s life. Do you, Wade Wilson, want to join me, Peter Parker and Ben Parker in the journey of life?

Do you want to _live_ with us?”

Wade snickered, “I’d love to share a bed with you Spideyboy.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “hmph. Well, I’ll leave your thinking to you…”

“Yeah, Petey. I think I could um’ I could _live_ with you.”

“You’re not gonna ditch me in a couple years are you? When it gets hard you won’t abandon us?”

Wade gasped and grabbed his heart before pulling Peter into a bone crushing hug, something that was hard to protect Ben’s delicate form from.

“Wade-! God I can’t breathe-! Ben-!” He pushes at the older man’s chest and gasped when he relented and he could stand up straight again.

“Sorry, Spidey. Got excited. But yeah, I’m gonna fuck up, as we both know. But I don’t want him to not have a dad. I’m doing the right thing, yeah?”

Peter furrowed his brows and deadpanned him.

“Alright, yeah, got it, good thing. Now hand him over, haven’t gotten to really see him yet.” Peter could hear the smile that wasn’t shown and he smiled and shook his head before transferring Ben to his father’s arms.

“Hey bud, I’m your daddy. Wow, didn’t think I’d say that in this context to an infant…”

Peter slapped his arm.

“Ugh, don’t know how I’m going to get my aunt to like you.”

Wade smirked and you could just tell through the goddamn suit that he was pleased with himself. “Aww, don’t be like that, Baby Boy. Parents, friends...aunts, they all love me.”

Peter crossed his arms and huffed “we’ll see.”

Wade laughed and pulled Peter away from the corner and to his bed where he climbed in and leaned back against the pillows.

“Join me, babe.”

Peter rolled his eyes and slipped in beside him, letting Wade wrap his arm around the back of his shoulders.

“Guess I’m stuck with you.”

Wade nodded, “looks like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably going to be writing about Wade meeting aunt May.
> 
> Because that will be pretty fun to do!
> 
> Tell me in the comments about how you feel with this series and if you enjoyed so far or not!
> 
> Thank you everyone who’s been here when I started this, even if it hasn’t been that long tbh. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and give kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Now yes, I made it two parts because I think it’ll turn out better this way. But nevertheless I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave me kudos and comments, I always reply, they make my day and I hope you come back for part 2!
> 
> Ps. If you have any ideas for any future Spideypool or Marvel fanfictions in general feel free to let me know because I’m always up for writing!!


End file.
